


Big Brother Is Watching

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, French Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ever since Noel and Liam have risen to fame, Noel has become possessive of his brother, threatening that if he caught him with someone else he would sever their relationship. Meanwhile, having sex in Liam's dressing room he grills him about the birds in the audience, and anything else he can think of, as he thrusts long and hard, and spanks Liam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third chapter by request!

"I saw the way those birds were eyeing you, Liam, watching your every move on stage. Did you enjoy that? Did you enjoy their firm tits and the screaming of your name?" Noel thrust into Liam hard as he whispers in his brother's ear, so close, Liam can nearly feel his brother's lips. Liam gasps as a wave of pleasure rips through his sweaty body. Noel's body is also drenched in sweat and he sticks and slides against his brother. Liam's private dressing room is fragrant with testosterone, tobacco, and sex as Noel slides his slick cock in and out of his brother, who has been pushed over the edge of the sofa. 

"N-No!" Liam responds, an urgent denial in his voice. He believes he will be accused of lying, whether he speaks the truth or not.

"LIAR, FUCKIN LIAR!" Noel growls into Liam's ear. He then bites the shell of it, as he gives his brother a slap on the side of his arse. Liam gives a cry, making it sound like he is in pain. Secretly, he enjoys it, however, and would tell a lie just to feel his brother strike him.

Noel's jealousy in regards to his brother has been increasing with their fame. Larger audiences, interviews. Noel felt as if he was losing the only one who ever mattered to him, and he refused to let that happen. Now, to show dominance, after a performance, no matter how exhausted, Noel made sure to remind Liam who was in charge and who was the only one who ever cared for him, or would care.

"Tell me the truth, or so help me I will beat your perfect pink arse!" Noel whispered again into Liam's ear. He then stuck his tongue in, and kissed it, leaving Liam thrust into the sofa, another shock wave of pleasure rushing through him. Noel knew his brother well enough, that he could play him like one of his guitars.

"Yes, oh fuckin' hell, I wanted bury my face in their hot fannies, all them birds wet cunts, wet for me." Liam finally confessed,in a desperate cry. Noel slapped his brother's arse, marking him with his hand print. Liam flinched, and thrust his hips into the sofa once more.

"Fuckin' hell, stop teasin, an fuck me already, Noel, you know the only one I want is you. The other's are jus fer lookin, an I ain't fucked no one else." Liam promised as he gasped. He was in agony, all cos of Noel's jealousy.

Noel thrust hard a few more times, and Liam was tricked into believing that they were finally going to have each other, that Noel was going to make him his...until he stopped.

"You know what would happen if I saw ya whoring around?" Noel muttered, tight lipped.

"I know..." A sob could be heard in Liam's throat, he didn't want to think about it, especially in the midst of passion.

"Tell me." Noel, gave Liam some shallow pumps with his cock, driving him into madness. He closed his eyes and breathed.

"This, what we have, will be gone." Liam whispered. He wasn't much for detailed words, but this would suffice. The fact that Liam knew Noel would cut his heart out, killing this intimacy that he had craved since he knew he had a brother. A brother he always wanted to be like, who would pay attention to him. Eventually he did, and now here they were.

"That's right, so keep yourself sorted, no one loves a fuckin whore." Noel drove home. Neither spoke another word as Noel thrust into his brother hard and fast, just like Liam desired. Rubbing his cock against the arm of the sofa, Liam caught friction which only added to Noel's thick long cock penetrating him so hard, his bollocks slapped against him.

Both were breathing like hard racing thoroughbreds, trying to get to the end, a screaming orgasm the award for first and second place. Noel made them both winners.

Noel could scarcely stand, as passion filled his entire body. He needed release, and with a few more thrusts, his tension turned to bliss, as he emptied his hot seed deep inside Liam. His brother, feeling Noel, bit down on his lip, hard as he didn't want anyone to hear as he erupted all over the sofa, a shiver running down his back. 

Both were shaking from their union, but drugs and booze, as well as exhaustion had to factor in as well. 

There was a pounding on the door, and the word "After party," could be heard. Both looked at each other. Liam knew it was just another event where Noel would get jealous, and he would get punished. 'Not so bad, really.' Liam thought. He got all the attention he ever craved from Noel as a child, now, and in a way he never dreamed.

"Let's clean up, more drugs and more alcohol, and we ain't gotta pay fer it." Noel grinned. "Just remember, I'm watching."


	2. The Damage Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the after party, Noel gets wrapped up in a conversation with the DJ and when he is done, he turns around and does not see his brother, nor the three birds that were on a nearby sofa. Going up a floor, he happens to see his brother coming out of a room. He pins him to the wall and grills him about what he was doing. Once he does find out, he tells them that the relationship that they had enjoyed before would be no more.

The after party was being held in a local posh hotel. Food, alcohol, music, dancing, it was all covered. Most of the band was interested in the free booze, of course, but most bands were.

Liam grabbed a bottle of champagne and shook it, causing champagne to erupt from the bottle like a fountain, he was quite pleased with himself, though he was now drenched in champage. "Champagne Supernova!" Liam cried before taking a big swig from the bottle and burping. Noel rolled his eyes at his brother's manners, but technically he was a big kid.

Some birds on a sofa laughed and whispered into each other's ears. Liam seemed more interested in the booze than anything else, just as it should be. Noel went over and talked to the DJ about music, not realizing how much time had passed. When he turned around, he no longer saw his brother, nor the three girls.

Cutting off the conversation, Noel's instincts told him to check if he was in a room upstairs. Stepping out of the lift, he walked down a hall, and happened to see Liam laughing as he was leaving a room, disheveled. 

Instantly, Noel't temper flared, his face red and hot. He pinned Liam up against the wall and asked him what he had been doing. Shaking, due to being caught, he stuttered. "N-nothing..I was just..."

Noel slapped his brother proper, and he flinched. That threesome was not worth this, and what was to be.

"LIAR," Noel hissed in his brother's ear. "Fuckin hell, not even a good liar, Liam." Liam's shoulders were beginning to ache due to the force Noel was exerting as he kept him pinned.

"Tell me again, because I can bloody stand here all night." Noel's blue eyes met Liam's, and Liam looked so goddamn guilty, it was shameful.

"Those birds downstairs, you saw em. They wanted me to go with them to their room, said they had something to show me." Liam explained, as he swallowed hard.

"Yah, what did they show you, brother?" Noel asked, as if he couldn't guess. He squeezed Liam's cheeks with one hand, and then went back to keeping him pinned.

"Fuckin showed me their cunts and their titties, I couln't help myself." As small sob could be heard in his brother's throat. "I'm a fuckin rock and roll star, it's expected of me, ya know?"

Noel burst out into a maniacal sounding laugh, and made Liam's anxiety skyrocket. He slapped Noel's cheek again, though not as violently, before banging his head against the wall behind him, hard.

"You don't get it, you belong to me, or you did...now that you are filthy from those whores, I don't want you. I told you earlier, I reminded you, and you understood!" Noel spoke in a loud whisper, face all twisted up. He grabbed his brother's crotch, cupping his balls, as he spoke.

"Remember what I said if I caught you whoring around?" Noel asked. Tears were filling Liam's eyes, and as he remembered, they spilled down his face.

"You'd stop being with me, everything would be over." Liam's voice shook, stating those words, and he sniffed.

"That was less than few hours ago, you bloody wanker. You couldn't keep your cock in your pants and so why should I want to get into yours? What we had was better than anything either of us could have had with someone else." Noel lectured.

"But that's gone." He added.

Liam sobbed, his body going limp as the damage done was sinking in. The only reason he remained standing was because of him being pinned by Noel.

Noel crashed his lips against Liam's and began to breathe heavy. Noel opened his mouth, and their tongues pushed up against each other playfully. For one whole minute it was just them, and their love. After breaking the kiss, Noel informed Liam, "That was your kiss goodbye, we will never be as we were." Liam gave a look of horror, as Noel looked away, and then removed his hands. Liam dropped to his knees sobbing, as his brother simply walked away.


	3. Keep The Dream Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year and neither brother has spoken to each other, though Liam has tried phoning his brother periodically. Noel is in the pub watching a Man C game when he is texted a message from his brother telling him good bye and that he loves him. This has never been like Liam, so he decides to call him!

After Noel left Liam, he also decided to leave the band. He couldn't stand to look at the man he loved, and when he got violent with his guitar, that was the final straw. He felt much more at peace in some ways, but disturbed in others. The only time he truly felt peace, was when he was drunk or high. Those habits were beginning to become obsessive.

Occasionally, in the beginning, Liam would try to call Noel, but Noel never answered. If he got a voicemail, he deleted it before listening. After a few months, they had tapered off until they stopped.

Meanwhile, things were going poorly for Liam. The band broke up completely, he got a girlfriend but then got her pregnant. He turned to cheating on her, and getting that girl pregnant as well. They wanted to rip each other apart, but also destroy Liam. All he could do was apologize profusely, but it wasn't enough and never would be.

Often he would take a shower just so he could sob out loud. His missed Noel with all of his heart and he felt so lost in the world. He just kept trying to find companion after companion, but everything would fail, utterly.

On the one year anniversary of Noel leaving, Liam decided he was going to put an end to it all. He knew how stubborn Noel was, and knew he would never see him again, let alone have his affection. Life was not worth living without his big brother.

Noel was at the pub downtown having a pint and watching the Man C game on the telly. They were doing well, and this pleased Noel. Truthfully, though, he was always looking for something to distract him, as his thoughts always ended up on his baby brother. His older mother would speak of him and tell Noel to put aside whatever grudge he had and embrace him again. If only she knew! Noel would just nod to please her and ease her mind.

Liam located some heavy rope, and found a spot in the basement with the perfect beam he could hang himself from. His girlfriend happened to be gone, and would be, so he had the time. It was now or never, and for Liam the time was now. As he made the noose, he saw a small radio, and turned it on. The song "Don't look back in anger," came on, and Liam nearly collapsed. Thoughts of learning to sing this song and doing so for thousands of people flooded back. Liam really wished his brother would get over his anger, but both of them were terrible with that skill. Now it would be fatal.

Noel knocked back another pint, as Man C scored again. His phone sat on the bar, so he could hear if anyone called or texted, since the room was so loud with cheering pissed patrons.

Liam found a chair to stand on got up on it and put the noose around his neck. Phone in hand, he texted to Noel one last time. [GOOD BYE I LOVE YOU XX LIAM] Noel saw his phone light up, and saw the the message. At first he was puzzled, thinking Liam was saying 'good bye' because he was going on a trip. Liam would never say that even if they were together.

Then it hit Noel. "Oh god, no!" Noel gasped as he punched in the number. Holding the phone to his ear, he could hear it ring and continue to ring. Noel's heart pounded as he wondered if he was already to late, and then, Liam answered!

"Sweet baby Jesus, Liam, what are you fuckin' doin?" Noel cried. 

"Telling you goodbye, cos I ain't leavin' no note. This way you can tell mum as well." Liam began to sob in one of his hands, the phone holding the other.

"No, Liam, what ever you are gonna do, don't! I'm coming over if you live in the same place, yeah? Don't move!" Tears were streaming down Noel's face as he dropped some cash and ran out to get a cab to take him to Liam's place.

Once there, he threw money at the driver and ran to the front door. It was unlocked, luckily, and Noel ran around calling until he got to the basement. When he saw Liam standing on the chair with the noose around his neck, waiting, his jaw dropped. Noel realized his brother Liam was really going to go through with this.

"Liam, take off the noose from around your neck, please!" Noel cried. Normally, he never did, but this was something else. 

"Noel, ain't got no reason to live, my life has been a nightmare since you left me. There is no point, and i am tired of suffering." This was the most mature Liam had ever sounded and it was haunting.

"Take the noose off, I can't lose you." Noel ordered.

"You left me lost, I have been lost, and this is one year since then. I cannot remain lost anymore." Liam muttered.

"Take off the noose and come into my arms and be found again, please. I need you, and what I did was cruel. I just have that terrible jealousy and consumes my soul." Noel confessed.

Neither spoke for awhile, and then, Liam took the noose off, and jumped off the chair. Immediately Noel embraced his brother and covered him with kisses, his wet cheeks meeting up with Liam's wet cheeks. 

"Come home with me, let me take care of you." Noel whispered as their foreheads touched. 

"Can't I've got a girlfriend and I got her pregnant. I got another one pregnant, too."Liam sighed.

"Fuckin' hell, Liam dontcha remember me teachin you about condoms?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but at the time I didn't fuckin care. Just wanted to fuck an forget." Liam explained.

"Oh well, how's that working out fer ya, huh?" Noel slapped him on the back. It was just like old times.

"Listen, anytime you need to call me, do it, if you hadn't today, you'd be dead, and I do not want to have to tell mum that her youngest boy is dead." Liam nodded. 

Noel looked around and saw a sofa, took Liam's hand, and took him over for them to sit. "Im going to baby sit you, not cos you're a baby but cos of what almost happened. Liam just nodded in understanding. 

"I know this is mad, but I miss your hands on me. My girlfriend lives here with me, but when she isnt here, would you?" Liam asked eagerly.

"Who are you? First you are trying to kill yourself, now you are talking about sex. Yes, though.   
Also, I have a flat and live alone, you can come and visit." Noel informed his brother.

Liam threw his arms around Noel and kissed him deeply, their hot mouths and warm breath something they both had missed. 

"Can I come round tomorrow?" Liam asked. 

"You can come round anytime your want, I just wish you could stay, then I would know you were safe." Noel whispered as he looked in his lap.

"I have you again Noel, you are all I ever wanted. I am not going to take my life, because you have given me a reason to live."

Both brothers sat back on the old sofa leaning their heads together and hold hands. Occasionally, they would share kisses. Noel stayed until Liam's girl got home, knowing he wouldn't be alone, and also knowing that he would see Liam at his flat tomorrow.


	4. Back To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes to see Noel at his flat and reconcile both physically and mentally. Promises are made, tears are shed, and passion is felt by both.

Noel was pacing in his flat, and occasionally glancing at his watch. He couldn't remember the last time he was this anxious, or if he ever had been. May the first time Noel took Liam, he had been so careful, so gentle, just like with a girlfriend, and Liam clung to him ever since.

Having gotten up early, Noel purchased his brother's favorite beer as well as crisps, and then some that he liked. He didn't even know if they would have them, but Noel wanted to be a good host.

Had he ever been so formal with Liam before? Noel scratched his head, and as he did, he heard a knock. Taking in a deep breath, Noel opened the door, his brother standing on the other side. Normally, he would have burst in, but instead he waited to be asked.

"Come in, Liam, you never have to ask. I have nothing to hide, and you are welcome." Noel stated. Liam just nodded.

"You wanna watch telly, have a conversation, have some beer and crisps I got?" Liam shook his head each time something was mentioned, so Noel was out of ideas.

"I want you, Noel, and I want you to want me in return. Your love, your touching, that is what has been missing from my life. Ever since you had me before it was even legal, I've wanted you. Sometimes I get distracted, and Im sorry about that, but always know, it is you that I want, and you that I need." Liam poured his heart out completely, and Noel embraced his brother so that the tears about to spill from his eyes wouldn't be seen.

"I suppose that means only one thing..." Noel grabbed Liam's hand and led him to his big comfortable bed, and sat down. Liam sat down, too, very close. Running his finger's through his Brother's longer hair, he kissed Liam's lips softly. Liam, hungry for his brother's love, deepened the kiss, and slipped his tongue into Noel's mouth. They tilted their heads, so they could tongue each other more, hot breath shared between them.

When they broke the kiss, each wiped off their mouths. A new spark had lit up in Liam's eyes, and hurt Noel to think that he was the one who had put that spark out in the first place.

"Liam, you look like a new man." Noel complimented.

"For the first time in a year, I feel like one. You took away my love, today, you can give it back." Liam was much more calm than he had remembered, and Noel was impressed.

"Kiss me again." Liam asked.

Noel gladly did, both men running their hands over their bodies, until Noel spoke up. "Liam, can I undress you?"

"Please? Can I undress you, Noel?" Noel nodded, and each began to undress the other. When they were completely naked, Liam smiled. "Just like how I remember, and I remembered every day." Liam informed Noel. Noel blushed a bit and told Liam he looked the same as well. "May we always look this good." He smiled.

Thinking about yesterday and the past, Noel's face went serious. He took Liam's hands into his own and looked into his blue eyes with his. 

"Liam, there aren't enough apologies, and I am sorry it came to you wanting to take your life for us to come together. I promise, I will never leave you. Please promise you will never try to take your life." Noels words were soft, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Liam leaned over and kissed each one, then whispered, "I promise."

Noel sniffed and sighed in relief, as he nodded. He kissed his brother's neck and then where his shoulder met his neck. Liam gasped, as that was his favorite spot to be kissed. Collar bones, and then nipples, which Noel sucked into pink pearls. Liam's cock immediately got rock hard as he vocalized, but could not speak.

Dropping to his knees, he grabbed the shaft of Liam's cock and began stroking, something he rarely did. Usually, it was understood that Liam sucked his cock, but maybe they could take turns. He thought.

Liam opened his legs, and Noel licked up the back of his cock, and sucked the head. Liam gasped more, and Noel held the base of his brother's cock, and took him all in. Liam fell back on the bed, and if Noel could have smiled he would have. Bobbing his head up and down, lips tight, he began to hum one of their songs. 

Liam's girls couldn't suck him off like his brother could, always complaining their jaws were sore, so to have this again, he knew he wouldn't last long. Bucking his hips until he hit Noel's throat, Noel gently squeezing Liam's balls. It was all too much and soon Liam was pumping his come down Noel's through, while he swallowed every drop. When he was finished, he popped off and sat on the bet, his own cock rock hard.

"I wanted to taste your come again, the essence of you. Plus, you don't need to be hard for me to fuck your brains out." Noel explained. Looking at him, he asked, "How do you want me to take you?" Noel asked.

"Take me how you would take a lover or a bird, wanna see your eyes." Liam stated. He moved back so his head was on the pillow, and Noel, crawled over and mounted him. Noel didn't ask if anyone had taken him like how they were, but he assumed he was only wrapped up with these birds. 

Pulling open a drawer, he pull out proper lube, as he'd been using it to have a more pleasurable experience with himself. Putting some on his finger, he inserted it, waiting for Liam's reaction.

"Oh god, what the...I feel all warm..." Liam described.

"Warming lube, trust me, it's the best, specially in winter." Noel joked.

When he was done getting Noel ready, he covered his cock in the warming lube and shivered. Easing into his brother, he stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, opened them, and continued. Liam felt so nice and tight, as if trying to milk the come right out of his cock. 

"Faster, Noel, you know how I like it." Liam begged. Being inside his brother and hearing him beg did his head in in the best possible way. He pinned Liam down and looked in his eyes once more as their hips crashed into each other.

Liam found himself hard again, and began to to wank, causing a new round of pleasure to form between his legs. Noel was all wound up inside, and eventually, his body took over causing him to come without any warning at all, just a cry. Liam came again, painting his chest and covering his hand. Both were filled with hormonal desire and momentarily paralyzed. 

Eventually, Noel got off of his brother, come spilling out as well. Noel was running his fingers through Liam's come and eating it, while it remained warm. 

"Wanna shower with me like the old days?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, I fuckin do, and then beer and crisps in front of the telly, just like old times."


End file.
